Coffee Guy
by xkatrinna
Summary: It's painfully obvious that the coffee guy has a thing for Kurt. Kurt just doesn't know what to do about it. Until Blaine writes his number on his coffee one morning. NY!Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; **Hello again :) this hasn't been looked through so sorry if there are mistaked. Enjoy!

I don't own glee.

* * *

Kurt didn't actually have to be here right now. If he was honest with himself, he was only getting his coffee this early because this was when the cute coffee boy worked. The cute, sexy and downright adorable coffee boy that always flirts with him.

It had started about a month and a half ago. Rachel had wanted to drag him around all of Ney York City, it wasn't that he didn't want to go, he did, it was just he didn't want to get out of bed at 5:30am on his day off when he had only gotten six hours of sleep. He had needed coffee, good coffee. Not the crap that Rachel called coffee. They had decided to go to a small, cosy café near the first set of stores they wanted to go to. Kurt's eyes had widened an embarrassing amount when he had seen the guy behind the counter. He was _beautiful_. Like, ridiculously good looking. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a deep red polo with a blue, red and white bowtie and an apron with the name Blaine on it.

The guy, Blaine, had smiled brightly at them when they walked to the counter, eyes lingering on Kurt longer than what was necessary. They had ordered their drinks and even though the place was basically empty and no one else was in the line, Blaine asked for their names, scrawling them on their cups one he got their answers.

As they were walking towards the exit, Kurt saw that instead of saying his name, the cup had _Pretty Boy _written on it, as well as a winky face. That was probably why Blaine had winked at him when handing it over. Kurt had just shook his head with a small laugh and turned to look over his shoulder at the guy, only to find him staring right at him with a small smile playing on his lips. He had blushed bright red and followed after Rachel who was going on and on about something Kurt had absolutely no interest in.

He went back about a week later when he had been called into work by Isabelle early. And once again, instead of saying 'Kurt', it has said 'Beautiful'. Kurt's eyes had widened again and he had blushed deep red. He had stuttered out a thank you and left quickly, probably making a complete fool of himself in the progress.

He kept going back after that, every day before he went to work. And no, it wasn't just because of Blaine, the coffee was good there – that's why he kept going back. At least, that's what Kurt would tell himself.

And just like the first two times, his name was never written on the cup. It was always a compliment – he had gotten things like 'Perfect hair', 'immaculate fashion sense' and one time, when he had started to sing along to the song playing in the café while Blaine made his drink, he had gotten 'breathtaking voice'.

His favourite though, was when Blaine would write something about himself. So far he had learnt that Blaine loves Disney, Harry Potter, Vogue, Music – singing, dancing and playing, bowties, that he was studying at NYU and that he loved to write in his spare time – which was very rare apparently. Kurt would always read them and say something back, a fact about him. He did it because Blaine would smile a smile so bright it looked as if it could light up the whole world. Honestly, no one should be that happy so early in the morning. It was just unnatural. Blaine had laughed tipped his head back and laughed when he told him as much, replying that it was only because he got to see Kurt every morning. Needless to say, Kurt had ducked his head and blushed, smiling softly.

He didn't expect today to be any different. However, when he was handed his cup, instead of having a compliment or fact on it, Blaine had written his number with a smile face and the words 'Call me maybe?' under it. Kurt laughed and blushed softly.

"I might not call you just because you wrote that." He said, grinning at Blaine.

Blaine pouted and Kurt wanted to lean over the counter and kiss it because _seriously_ how is he that adorable. "If I quickly scribble it out will you call?" he asked, grinning.

Kurt lifted the coffee towards his lips and took a sip, pretending to think it over. "I think I'll call anyway, but only because I think you might actually be the most adorable person _ever_."

Blaine laughed and clapped his hands together "Yaaaay!"

Kurt just shook his head and smiled. "I'll see you later, hopefully when it isn't early in the morning."

Blaine nodded and waved, grinning to himself. He could not wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey, hey, hey! Okay so you guys asked me to continue this and even though I didn't plan on doing more chapters, I think I will :) *cheers* Um, tell me if it's any good. If I continue after this I'm probably going to have to up the rating to M, but yeah, here you go! Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

It was his lunch break and Kurt was freaking out. Blaine had said to call him.

_He_ had to call _Blaine_.

But when? Now, tonight, tomorrow, next year? Kurt sighed and resisted the urge to run his hands through his hair. He had barely any experience in this. He didn't want to seem too clingy but then again, he didn't want to seem like he didn't want this. Because he did. _God_, did Kurt want this.

He had wanted to ask Blaine out the first time he saw him. He just didn't know how, or if Blaine would agree. He didn't want to get rejected. It sounded stupid even to Kurt. Blaine had started the whole dance between them. It was obvious he liked Kurt from the beginning. Still, part of him thought, for whatever reason, that Blaine wouldn't want him.

He really needed to talk to Rachel tonight, see what she thinks he should do - even if that probably wasn't the best idea. Maybe he'd talk to Santana, although her moving in was a surprise, Kurt was glad she did. There was only so much Rachel Berry he could handle before he lost it.

That would have to wait until later though. Right now he was stuck in his office wasting his lunch hour freaking out over a potential phone call. Kurt shook his head at himself. It wasn't like he didn't talk to Blaine; they talked every morning - besides Tuesday's, Saturday's and Sunday's, Blaine didn't work then.

Maybe he didn't even have to call - maybe he could just text Blaine. Or maybe he should text him now and they could talk later. Make it a little less awkward? He didn't know, and it was starting to really annoy him.

* * *

Kurt was still entirely confused at what to do after talking to his roommates. They had given him conflicting answers that were no help to him at all. He was now laying face down on his bed, phone in hand. Part of him wanted Blaine to call him instead. He didn't even know what to say to him - "Oh, hey, I really want to go on a date with you as soon as possible because I've been crushing on you for a while now." didn't sound that great.

Oh god.

What if it wasn't even to plan a date? What if Blaine didn't even want to date him?

Kurt groaned and turned over, he knew it was stupid, but the doubt was still there. Why did this have to be so hard?

He lifted the phone up above his head, willing it to light up with a phone call from Blaine. He had his number, he had texted him while leaving the coffee shop, just so Blaine would know when he called.

Much to his surprise, his phone did light up. With a text from Blaine. He smiled and opened it.

**From: Blaine. 8:23pm  
**- Hey, Kurt! :D

He smiled and typed out a reply. He stared at it for a moment, wondering if the winky face was too much. He closed his eyes and pressed send quickly, almost as of doing so would make him forget about it.

**From: Kurt. 8:24pm.  
**- Hey, dork. ;)

The reply was almost instant.

**From: Blaine. 8:24pm**.  
- You wound me, sir!  
- Whatcha doin?

**From: Kurt: 8:25pm.**  
- Well I was designing clothes before. My designa be on the cover of vogue one day, just wait and see.

It wasn't a lie; he had been designing some clothes before all of his thoughts went to Blaine. He hadn't been able to focus after that.

**From: Blaine. 8:26pm.  
**- Oh, I know they will be. I'll be the creepy guy with a thousand copies hidden in his closet. You just wait and see.

Kurt laughed, typing out his reply.

**From: Kurt. 8:26pm.  
**- A bit stalkerish, don't you think?

**From: Blaine. 8:27pm.**  
- I believe it's called strongly pursuing when the person is attractive.

**From: Kurt. 8:28pm.  
**- When they're attractive, yes.

**From: Blaine. 8:29pm.**  
- Ouch! I am pouting so hard right now.

Kurt laughed again and just as he went to reply, a photo came though. Blaine had taken a photo of himself pouting, his hair was free of gel and his eyes were sparkling. Kurt was almost glad they were talking through text; he probably would've just kissed Blaine then and there if they had been next to each other.

**From: Kurt. 8:30pm.**  
- Oh my god! You adorable idiot. Look at your hair, it's so curly!

**From: Blaine. 8:32pm.**  
- Don't diss the fro! ;)  
- And you just called me adorable. You think I'm adorable. AWW, KURT!

Kurt blushed, giggling a bit. Blaine was adorable.

**From: Kurt. 8:32pm.**  
- Oh, shut up.

**From: Kurt. 8:35pm.**  
- I didn't mean literally :(

**From: Blaine. 8:35pm.**  
- Aw, pretty boy, did you miss me?

**From: Kurt. 8:36pm.**  
- What is it with you and pet names?

**From: Blaine. 8:37pm.**  
- Don't act like you don't like it, baby.

Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine called him baby. _Baby_. Well, that was new. He bit his lip and typed out the reply. He _did_ like it... he liked it a lot actually.

**From: Kurt. 8:38pm.  
**- Well...

**From: Blaine. 8:38pm.  
**- I knew it!  
- Is it okay if I call you baby though?  
- It's polite to ask. You know, gentleman and all.

**From: Kurt. 8:40pm.**  
- Dork.  
- But yes, it's fine. I like it.

**From: Blaine. 8:40pm.**  
- Yay! :D *claps*  
- Adorable dork?

**From: Kurt. 8:41pm.**  
- Of course. :)  
**  
From: Blaine. 8:42pm.**  
- Now you've got me blushing.  
- Flattery, Mr. Hummel, will get you everywhere.

**From: Kurt. 8:43pm. **  
- I'll have to keep that in mind.

**From: Blaine. 8:44pm.**

- I have to go now, pretty boy. :( Stupid papers to do... I'd much rather do you.  
- I mean talk to you. Autocorrect, oops. Bye, baby! Call me tomorrow. :)

Kurt's draw dropped and his face flushed bright read. That was so not autocorrect. Blaine had just... He shook his head, trying to clear it. There was no doubt in his mind now. Still, he couldn't believe Blaine had just said _that_.

**From: Kurt. 8:46pm.**  
- Don't think I don't know what you're doing.  
- Don't leave me! :(  
- No, actually go. Have fun doing your papers. I'll talk to you tomorrow. :)

Kurt turned and put his phone on charge. Talking to Blaine for more than ten minutes every morning was going to be interesting. _Very _interesting.


End file.
